Run-time exception handling techniques currently utilize context saving operations to recover from exceptions. However, context saving operations may be performed multiple times during runtime to save the ever changing context of an executing program. The repeated context saving operations diminish the performance of an executing program. Other exception handling techniques similarly hinder performance.